A need exists for dental anchors which can support normal dental function for long time periods without failure. The bone surrounding the implant must maintain chronic stability under the stresses associated with normal mastication, continuously remodeling under conditions which avoid the atrophy of understimulation and the resorption associated with overstress. Strong, easily fabricable porous metal implants made of titanium alloy VMC (Void Metal Composite) have demonstrated excellent biocompatibility and bony ingrowth in past implantation studies (cat and goat femoral implants; dog, swine, and monkey non-functioning and partially-functioning dental anchors). The controlled porosity of the implants invites hard tissue infiltration which, at the bone-implant interface, can be likened to numerous bone tissue fibres several hundred micrometers in diameter. It is anticipated that the fibres will transmit masticatory stresses to the surrounding bone in a manner similar to the normal tooth situation, thus providing the necessary degree of stimulation to the alveolar bone. It is further anticipated that the condition of complete bone tissue infiltration of the anchor will tend to naturally resist bone withdrawal and anchor loosening. This study is designed to test the long-term stability (to 3 years) of porous metal dental anchors in full function in subhuman primates. Performance of the anchors will be evaluated presacrifice by visual inspection, testing of rigidity, periosteal probing, and radiographs; complete soft and hard tissue histology, radiographs, and mechanical testing (bone-interface shear strength determination) will be performed at necropsy. Long-term stability of the porous implants will be evaluated and compared to laboratory and clinical experience obtained with non-porous anchors.